Darkness and Loss
by Krac
Summary: --FIN-- The X-Men and Acolytes are forced to work together to find the mysterous being that is hunting down and killing Program survivors. Could Cypher be next? This gets graphic kids
1. Fragile

Here be the Disclaimer…I do not own X-Men Evolution…I do own the story and original characters…and well…my shoes.  That's about it.

I got this out a bit sooner than I thought I would…Yay me!  Thanks to those who reviewed chapter six of 'Survival and Sacrifice'…

Ish-my Canuck sister in YTV hatred…I tossed some fuzzy Romy your way just for being so loyal with the reviews.

That One Person – I'm on your favourite stories! YAY! *Happy dance* Glad to hear you enjoyed it that much.  Your French teacher sucked man…it is truly 'Ferme ta bouche'…trust the French speaking Canadian.  I won't even get into what my old French teachers used to say…this is a PG13 fic so far and I don't want to up the rating on the first chapter.

****

****

****

**Darkness and Loss**

****

**One**

****

A hand snaked out from under the pile of blankets in response to the high pitched trilling of the alarm clock that was carefully set on the bedside table.   A groan sounded from the nest as the occupant lifted the covers enough to tell the time-it was early, far too early for a normal human being to be awoken.  The hand brushed the clock off of the table only to have it fly into the wall cracking the drywall and falling to pieces leaving a nice sized dent in the process.   "Asli!" the mutant known only as Rogue groaned as she rolled over to survey the damage-after little more than two months she was still trying to get used to having super strength at her disposal.

"You know you're getting spoiled living with us lazy Acolytes. Didn't Wolverine have you guys up at four am to run drills?" Her erstwhile roommate stalked in from the bathroom still towelling her shortish dark hair, Asli hadn't bothered to cut it in a few months and the curls were beginning to run riot-Rogue thought it looked better than her normal buzz cut. 

Pushing her white bangs away from her face Rogue glared at the girl who had unexpectedly become her best friend, "Was there a point to waking me up now though?"

"Shade's bringing Bender by for another round of 'Carol fun time' today." Asli shrugged trying to be nonchalant but Rogue knew just how much it bothered her when her former team-mates ventured within Magneto's grasp even if it was to help Rogue-so far things were going well.  No one had been recruited to the Acolytes against their will-yet.

Without warning their bedroom door swung open to allow the tall, lanky form of Remy Labeau to glide in bright eyed and looking smug that he had caught Rogue still in her PJ's-her Rubber Ducky PJ's at that.  "Chère, you didn't have to get all dressed up for Remy…he prefers it if…"

It had taken time but the Goth counted the Cajun and the other Acolytes as her friends but it was obvious that Remy enjoyed invoking her ire. Unfortunately, while the others had been broken of the worst of their teasing he alone persisted. Weighing her options Rogue decided it was past time to put him in his place before he could have a chance to finish his thought.  For once Rogue was grateful for her borrowed powers as she threw her pillow at the lecherous Cajun with all her considerable might.  It caught him square in the face and knocked him off of his feet; Remy landed in an undignified heap on the floor. 

"Three points." Asli smiled and pushed at the boy's crumbled body with her foot, "Congrats on a good clean face shot Rogue."

Quick as a snake strike Remy's hand darted out and wrapped around Asli's ankle pulling her to the ground with a thud.  Before she could catch her breath he mercilessly began to tickle her sides causing Asli to scream wordlessly with laughter.  Rogue caught the pleading look in her friend's eyes and after sliding her hands into her gloves dived into the fray.  

Using his own tactic against him Rogue got a firm hold on Remy's twitching ankle and used her strength and flight ability to lift him into the air.  Locking her arm she held him as still as possible considering the way he was writhing around trying to break her grip.  Once it would have worked-but these impromptu wrestling matches had been going on at least once a week since the day Rogue had awoken from her coma.

"Hey look it's a Cajun piñata," A deep voice rumbled from the doorway; spinning around to face the intruder Rogue dropped Remy he in turn barely avoided a broken neck by curling into a ball.

Asli shook her head and tried in vain to hide her smile-all six and a half feet of Nadim 'Cobra' Hussein was curled up in laughter; even his tail was twitching, "That wasn't funny Nadim."

"_Homme Remy must say you got de worse timin' in de world…" Remy piped up from the floor, "Don dose snake eyes you got see Remy's got two _belle filles_ to occupy?"_

Rogue smirked as the tall snake-like mutant flicked his long tongue in Remy's direction, "How you gonna do that when Rogue's got you by the ankle three feet in the air?" the tail swiped at Remy's head playfully and the Cajun ducked it, "You're good man but not **that** good.  'Sides the man is here for Rogue's session and she isn't even dressed yet."

 Dropping to the floor Rogue shot Remy a dark look for all the good it did, "Then ya'll get out.  I'm not sitting through one of Bender's lectures because ya'll wouldn't let me get dressed. And by 'y'all' I mean you Remy Labeau…Out!"

Over the southerner's heads Asli met Nadim's eyes with a smile; the tall mutant shook his head as Rogue and Remy stood toe-to-toe starting yet another argument over who was to blame for Rogue's lateness.  "They've got it bad." Was all he said as Asli led him out of the room to leave the others to their own devices.

"You have no idea," Asli groaned theatrically, "I can't decide if they'll kill each other or just try to work it out.  Just be glad you don't have to live with them."

Nadim's snake eyes widened in horror and he raised his hands in surrender, "You've got me there.  Even refereeing Feral and Brick's arguments looks fun compared to those two. "He grabbed Asli's arm quickly with a pleading look on his face, "Please, please, please don't leave me alone with them! I don't think Bender and Shade are appropriate back up when dealing with them."

"Sorry," Asli patted her friend's scaled arm softly enjoying the texture of his snake skin, "I've got other more pressing plans today."

"What could be more important than my sanity?" 

Asli smiled softly but didn't answer; she didn't know if anyone would understand what she had to do.  

***************************

Today was the day and Kitty Pryde couldn't believe her incredible luck after months of waiting and walking on egg shells she was finally on a date with Pitor Rasputin a.k.a Colossus.   Not that they hadn't spent all of their time together; they trained together with the X-Men at least once a day.  His room was three doors down the hall and to the left of her own.  Not to mention the fact that Kitty had made it a point to read a bedtime story to his eight year old sister Illyana every night since her rescue from Magneto.  This month they were working their way through the latest Harry Potter book, with Illyana doing most of the reading-just to practice her English.  

Kitty had spent plenty of time with Pitor; just not alone thanks to the all seeing eye of Wolverine and the overprotective brother instincts of the boys at the Institute-Scott and Kurt foremost among them.  The other wrinkle in the valley girl's romance plans was the devotion that Pitor lavished on his sister.  It wasn't a bad thing-it was one of his best qualities-but until he had asked her to join him for lunch **alone she had worried that he was just making excuses not to be with her.**

Normally, the petite, pretty brunette had no shortage of confidence when it came to the opposite sex-as Lance Alvers could attest Kitty wasn't as naive as she liked to act.  However when it came to Pitor all of Kitty's skills disappeared.  And there was one very good reason for that-Cypher.

There hadn't been a sighting of the mutant hacker since that horrible night inside the government research facility; Magneto and all of his lackeys had been laying low-even the Brotherhood boys had melted into thin air.  At first Kitty had been far too preoccupied with figuring out what had happened to Rogue there-it wasn't like the Goth to scream and faint.   

The Professor was quick to set the minds of the Institute at ease; his mysterious source had revealed that while rescuing one of the captive mutants she had accidentally absorbed the other girl completely.  According to the same source the telepath that had made the soldiers leave that night was helping Rogue deal with this and the other psyches trapped in her head.  It seemed like the Professor's source had an awful lot of top secret information on the movements and mindset of Magneto and the Acolytes.   The ache in the pit of her stomach told Kitty she had a pretty good idea of who the 'Source' was; which brought her back to Cypher.   Even when she wasn't around Kitty was dogged by her phantom.           

"Katya?" Pitor's voice was soft as he leaned forward to brush a stray lock of hair from her face, "Are you sad?"

She shook her head and gave the handsome Russian a small smile, "It's like nothing…I was just thinking about Rogue, wondering if she was like alright." 

His blue eyes darkened as Kitty had known they would; any mention of Magneto or his group caused the same reaction.  It was how she could also tell he was thinking of Cypher.  "I do not know.  I think perhaps Magneto would take care of her because he gains more from her as an ally.  With the new powers she has acquired Rogue is a dangerous person to cross."

Kitty nodded, what Pitor said was right-Magneto was nothing if not shrewd and getting on the wrong side of a supercharged, invincible girl was never prudent.  This time she offered him a real smile, "You always make me feel better Pete."

"It is because I like your smile, Katya."

Blushing Kitty turned her eyes to the door as the bells tingled announcing a new arrival in the restaurant; it took all of Kitty's acting skills not to blanch as she was confronted by the angry brown eyes of her former boyfriend.  Lance coldly glared at her then latched his eyes onto Pitor's back, _so much for the Brotherhood disappearing;_ Kitty grumbled in her head.  "Can you excuse me Pete; I have to use the powder room." 

Rising like a shot Kitty scurried towards the ladies bathroom as if all the hounds of hell were after her not just one ex-boyfriend.   Swinging the door open Kitty stepped in and spared a quick glance at a girl with long mousy hair fixing her lipstick with her compact.  The valley girl was about to walk into a stall when a familiar voice called out to her, "Having fun Shadowcat?"

Spinning around Kitty's eyes widened as the mousy girl lowered her makeup case and the X-Woman had to kick herself for not recognising her.  It wasn't like the girl was Mystique and able to change her entire appearance.  "What do you want Cypher?" Kitty did her best to sneer.

"Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness," the hacker lifted herself to sit on the sick ledge, swinging her feet like a small child, "What about you?"

"That's like totally none of your business!" the brunette snapped.

The feet stopped their rhythm and Cypher slid onto the ground again, "I'm not going to play school yard games with you.  I came to talk-take it or leave it."

Kitty didn't bother hiding her incredulous look, "Me talk to you? About what, Global Warming? Third World debt reduction? Religion? Morality?"

"How about you hacking your way through Magneto's system to find Illyana?" Cypher shrugged blank faced and for a second Kitty wished for Scott's optic blasts-so she could level one into that empty face. 

Crossing her arms over her chest Kitty stayed silent while Cypher continued, "You couldn't have thought I wouldn't know about it. But you were good, if it hadn't been me checking things it would have gone unnoticed."

"I'm so glad I like pleased you," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Is that all?"

"No," Cypher moved close enough that Kitty could see how little she meant to the hacker-it was the first time Kitty could recall being afraid of the girl.  "I need you to stop it.  If I noticed it someone else will eventually.  For your own safety back off."

Kitty blinked; had she just been given a warning 'for her own safety' from Cypher the cold blooded Acolyte?  All of her half-thoughts crystallized, "You're Xavier's source.  You and Rogue are fighting Magneto from the…."

A hand cut off the rest of the words and Cypher looked positively angry, "For a smart girl you can be very dumb. "

Pulling away Kitty realized that someone could be listening-she could have gotten Rogue and Cypher killed with her carelessness. "That's what you meant when you said this wasn't how it was supposed to be."

Pain flared in the fathomless grey eyes allowing Kitty a chance to see that no matter what Cypher really did care about Pitor.  Thinking of the large Russian make Kitty feel vaguely sick to her stomach-the only reason he and Cypher weren't together was his belief that she was truly on Magneto's side.  If it was all a ruse then here was no real excuse for them not to be; Kitty had seen first hand how deep their feelings for each other ran.  "Pitor." She choked out.

"It's okay," tears glimmered in Cypher's eyes causing another wrench of guilt in Kitty, "Do me one favour?  Take good care of him.  Pitor's a good man; love him right-like I can't.  I'm okay with it as long as he's happy."

Dumbly Kitty had to stamp down on her own urge to cry, this was something so sad it was Operatic.  Sucking down a deep breath Kitty nodded, clearly she was getting the better end of this deal.  Without anymore discussion Cypher brushed away her tears and walked out the door.

***************************

"How'd it go? You and Kitty were in there for a while." Lance Alvers cornered Cypher the moment she left the restaurant; he had lain in wait ever since scaring Kitty into the bathroom at the hacker's request.

"Fine," she ground out walking towards her car briskly.

Lance wasn't fooled; he could see tear stains on her normally impassive face.  He groaned when the girl he thought unflappable dropped her keys to sob quietly.  At a loss Lance did what came most unnaturally to him, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her close as she cried.


	2. Love Me Like You Know Me

Hey ho! Here I am with more fun times.  Normally, I would save my note for the end of the story but I felt I should warn you of some 'adult' themes in this chapter…If you have an issue with implied sexuality or are under the age of 13…STOP READING NOW!  

Thanks out to Black Tom for making me one of his favourite authors!  

Ish- yep I got it done a lot faster than planned…I mean I have ten stories planned it's just a matter of writing them.  I may have thrown some more Romy-hints your way girl.  And Kitty being the one to know fits in well with my evil plans…Originally it was supposed to be Scott…but I wanted some angst…and Scooter has a role to play in the future and not knowing makes it better for him.  

****

****

**Two**

Sweat rolled down Rogue's neck lodging in her collar uncomfortably, the mental strain of dealing with the psychic residue of Carol Danvers was enormous.  Rogue was beginning to fervently wish that she could just shut the annoying bitch up for good instead of following Bender's calm advice to confront and control the other personality. It was his opinion that if Rogue could control her psyches, it would allow her to tap into their powers long after touching the person.  He also believed it could be the key to Rogue controlling her own powers-so the Goth was sweating it out just in case.  The telepath hadn't been wrong yet.

Finally it was too much for Rogue; they had been working for nearly four hours non-stop.  Rogue's eyes snapped open as she jerked out of her meditative state, "I hate her more every time we do this.  I'll never understand why she thinks I'm the only one to blame for all of this."

"Perhaps it is easier for her to see herself a victim," Bender suggested in his eternally calm voice, "One can not expect rational thought from a mind as fractured as Carol's was.  Have you been practicing with the other psyches?"

Rogue nodded slowly as a concession to the headache she felt building between her eyes, "Yeah, some of them are stronger in my mind…more realistic and all-they're the ones that will come to me when I try it."

"Like Cypher and Gambit?" one of his pale eyebrows rose in question.

"Yep," the Goth frowned at the telepath, "Why don't you ever use their real names?"

He remained silent for a second examining the backs of his delicate hands before finding his voice, "For so long we had our names taken from us. Nadim, Curtis and Jodhi took theirs back as a statement of defiance, Asli has used countless alias' to prevent anyone from connecting her to the Program.  But myself and the others-Brick and Feral there was no choice.  We are no longer the children we were and the names given to us by parents we can't recall mean little to us. Like yourself Rogue.  I use these names to show respect for the past that has shaped every mutant."

She nodded considering what he meant-things had happened to make all of them more than they had been born as; whether that was discovering their mutant power or a darker rebirth like the Program.  Rogue felt a wave of sorrow for their lost innocence, because Bender was absolutely right-there was no going back-they were what they were.  She didn't need to say anything out loud for Bender to know she understood his philosophy so Rogue didn't use them.  Sometimes words cheapened the lofty thoughts they strove to describe.  

"So what should I be doing with them when I call the psyches forward?"  She returned to business and was granted a rare smile from her teacher.

"You've seen Cypher's mutation in action, yes?" he asked.

Rogue nodded remembering vividly the cushioned feeling of white noise that had surrounded her when using the other girl's powers. It was like she was open to every electronic signal floating around in the atmosphere.  Cypher's powers at their fullest were a rush beyond anything Rogue had ever felt.  "As far as I can guess your powers are similar, hers affecting technology and yours people." Bender smiled as a memory hit him, "They had to keep her locked up in a clean room until she learned to control it all-she knew the codes to every door and kept blowing things up accidentally.  Thankfully, Cypher learned to shut it all out until she wanted to access it."

"And that's how you think I'll control my powers?" Rogue asked quietly staring at her gloves with determination, "Alright, so I'll ask Asli just how she did it and…"

Bender lifted his hand to stop Rogue's out pouring, "I think we've done enough today Rogue.  That headache will throw your concentration."

"Alright," she gave the blonde a sly smile, "This better not be a ploy for you to see me more-I've already got one persistent Frenchman in my life-I don't need another one."

A laugh escaped his cherub lips before he could clamp down on it, "_Désole Rogue-but you are not as they say my 'type'. I'm glad you noticed Monsieur Labeau I was afraid he might strain himself trying to gain your attention.  You have humbled a very attractive man."_

"A person'd have to be blind not to notice the Swamp Rat preens a bit more when he gets near me," Rogue grinned glad to be able to talk about this with some one-she felt uncomfortable talking about the subject with Asli.  "I haven't decided if I'm gonna let him off the hook yet.  Its kinda fun watching him suffer."

Bender nodded enthusiastically, "It is.  Let's see what trouble they've all gotten into while we've hidden away."

Rising awkwardly on their sleepy feet, Rogue and Bender walked the pins and needles off as they searched the large complex that held Magneto's Acolytes. The common room was empty, as was the kitchen; there was no sign of life in Remy's room either.  As a last ditch effort they moved on towards the room that Rogue and Cypher shared, here three male voices could plainly be heard deep in discussion.  Rogue threw the door open-_how many times did she have to tell Remy it wasn't his room?_ "Swamp Rat! What are ya'll doin in here?"

At least Nadim and Curtis had the nerve to look guilty at having been caught playing poker in the girl's room uninvited.  Remy was as unapologetic as ever, "Playing poker _Chère_.  You come to be Remy's good luck charm?"

"If she kills him can we just take the money and run?" Nadim was sitting across from Curtis-this speech earned him a kick from his leader, "Hey! That's the only way we're gonna come out of here with our cash man."

Bender closed his greyish blue eyes slowly and shook his head as if he could just block out all the foolishness around him, "Sometimes your lack of tact frightens me Cobra."

The snake-like boy grinned showing off his fangs as he tilted his chair back on two legs using his tail to balance, "It's the genetics my man, I wasn't made to be sympathetic.  That was your function."

Ignoring the potential fight Curtis lazily threw some more chips into the pot; pausing long enough to give Remy an evil look, "I call.  And we wouldn't be losing if you'd pay attention."

Remy and Curtis followed suit leaving the Cajun smirking as he collected the winnings for his full house.  Rogue frowned watching the easy interaction between the groups; _was this so far from Xavier's dream of mutant co-operation?_ Shaking the thought away she began to pick up the debris that had been left from the wrestling match this morning.  

"You guys?" she asked folding Asli's towel on her way to the bathroom, "Has Asli come back yet?"

***************************

Sighing contently Asli snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets-every part of her body was too tired for any further movement.  A strong arm pulled Asli closer to the body beside her that was busily exuding the warmth she found so intoxicating. Normally she would have shrugged the arm away and gotten out of bed, dressing quickly before her partner could wake; but today that arm was the only thing keeping her riotous emotions at bay.  The only thing keeping her from rushing to Xavier's mansion and confessing everything to Pitor and then scratching Kitty Pryde's eyes out-and for that Asli was extremely grateful.

It took all of Asli's control not to jump when she felt a calloused finger gently tracing the scars on her back, but he noticed the stiffening of her spine, "Sorry.  Did I hurt you?" the concern in his voice touched Asli.

"No," she rolled over so that she could look him in the eye not bothering to cover her nudity-so far he hadn't cringed away from her body-others had before and he had gained her respect for keeping silent; "They don't hurt anymore.  I'm just not used to people touching them."

Lance nodded sagely and pulled her into another tight embrace causing the blankets to shift-it left Asli mostly uncovered, "When I see things like this…It makes me understand why Magneto and Mystique do what they do. The world outside Bayville is a scary place and not enough of us realize it."

Tracing her hands down his lightly muscled arms Asli brought them to rest at Lance's wrists-each had three diagonal scars running across them,  "You're too young to be that bitter." 

His pragmatic brown eyes swept down the length of Asli's body before he wrapped the sheets back over them both, "We all have our battle scars/I'm learning to love mine. /They remind me of what is past /They tell me I will survive this time. /My very own road map /On the surface of my skin /A clear demarcation /Of where you end and I begin. /I wouldn't be me without them /Just a stranger with my face. /Each scar is an experience /That could never be replaced."

"I like that." 

He shrugged, "I didn't write it, Rogue did. But for some reason I always remembered it."

They fell silent and dozed letting the mid-afternoon sunlight drift away content to lie together caught in their own memories.  Lance was the first to break the silence, "I don't love you."

Asli smiled up at him, "Good. I don't love you either."

"So where does that leave us?" he asked looking every inch of his eighteen years.

"I don't know," Asli answered him honestly, "I can't be your girlfriend."

Lance nodded slowly, "You still love Colossus and I still love Kitty-a relationship between us would be doomed."

Opening her mouth to shoot back her own smart reply Asli was cut off by the slamming of a door downstairs.  Todd's voice drifted up to the lovers as he hopped up the stairs, "Hey Lance? You here yo? Whose car is that outside? Did you steal it 'cause we kinda dinged it getting the jeep parked yo."

Before either Asli or Lance could react the door swung open and Todd began to hop inside, "Lance you got one of them headaches again man?"

It took him a few seconds to register that some of the clothes strewn everywhere were female, stricken Todd lifted his eyes to the bed where Lance was trying to preserve some of their modesty.  The froglike boy turned a brilliant shade of red when Asli waved to him, "Ugh, Cypher! What's up yo…no! I mean…bye."

Spinning Todd slammed the door closed; Asli began laughing heartily at the boy's obvious discomfort. "Well maybe that will teach him to knock."


	3. Down in the Dark

****

**Three**

****

_Just a little bit further_, Brick thought as she ran blindly through the alley way dodging trash cans trying to outpace her pursuer; _One more block and I'll be safe.  The mutant's breath came in heavy gulps; she hadn't been running her usual 15 minute mile and now when she needed it most it seemed her body was rebelling.  Her legs screamed heavy with lactic acid and unwilling to go any further. As Brick slowed the footfalls behind her sped up as if it had been merely waiting for her to exhaust herself before closing in for the kill. _

_Screw this,_ Brick stopped and spun to face her enemy-there was no way she would just run away when she could stand and fight.  "Come and get me, you bastard!" She growled dropping into a fighting stance, but the alley was empty.

Straining her ears to listen for even a rustle of movement Brick scanned the alley and pushed her dark, heavy braids out of her face glad for once that her stone like skin made perspiration nearly impossible.  "Shit! I must be loosing it man…Gotta be Shade tellin' me Cypher ain't dead.  Hearing that bitch is still alive and kickin' would make anyone think ghosts are chasin' 'em."

Brick turned on her heel and began to walk out of the alley at a far more sedate pace than the one she had entered it with.  Above her a shadow disengaged itself from an overhanging fire escape landing square on the tall young woman's back.  It pulled it's hand back and the streetlights reflected off of the blade of a large knife.  Brick didn't have time to scream before it slit her throat.

Blood spurted from the wound like a waterfall-the jugular had been severed cleanly and even stone skin wasn't impervious to Adimantium.  The shadow rode Brick's body as it dropped to the ground; her life painting the alley a grisly crimson.  It watched as the girl twitched, eyes rolled back, blood lost on her dark skin.  Once Brick's body had ceased all movement the Shadow kneeled down, blade in hand.  Its work was only just beginning.  One down six more to go.  Then the real fun began.

***************************

A small scream escaped Charles Xavier's lips as he jerked out of the grips of his dark dream that hadn't really been a dream.  Fumbling for the light switch the telepath took several deeps breaths and tried to make sense of the gruesome scene he had just witnessed-it wouldn't have been the first time for him to pick up on the extreme distress of another mutant.  Xavier was so enthralled in trying to recall every part of the dream that he didn't sense Logan's arrival until the feral mutant knocked on the door, "Chuck you okay in there?"

"Come in Logan," Xavier sat up in his bed smoothing out the tangled sheets, "Ready the Blackbird and wake the X-Men there is a mutant in danger in New York…I only hope we aren't too late."

"Too late for what Chuck?"  Logan lifted a bushy eyebrow unused to this frantic side of the usually calm, rational man.

Xavier lowered his bald head as the image of the stone skinned mutants final moments replayed in his mind; it took all of his considerable control to keep the bile from rising any further than his throat.  "I hope we can prevent some unneeded death."

***************************

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Rogue flicked her bedside light on as Asli entered the darkened room-the Goth had sat up waiting alone since she had finally gotten Remy to retire to his own bed despite the Cajun's protests, "Curtis and the guys left hours ago."

Asli stalked to her bed and threw down the bag she had stuffed the mousy brown wig into when gathering her things from the Brotherhood house, then stood lifelessly in the middle of the room unsure how to proceed.  Her day had purged her of emotion, and now Asli just felt empty, "I needed to get out."

"With that bag of tricks of yours?" Rogue glared knowing full well that Asli didn't use her disguises unless necessary; she threw off her covers and began to stand-just in case this turned into a real fight, "Did you have a meeting and leave me out of it? Cause if you did I'm gonna be pissed!"

Closing the distance between them Asli lowered herself onto the end of Rogue's bed, "I saw Pitor and Kitty on a date."

"Awww…Shit.  Why didn't you call?" Rogue's aggressive tone evaporated making way for concern, "Remy or one of the others would have come got ya."

"I had a talk with Kitty."

It was quite a feat but Rogue managed to pale-in Rogue's mind the scenario of her two closest friends confronting each other did not end with both of them walking away, "And?"

"I told her to quit nosing around." Asli shrugged resignedly talking in a toneless voice that Rogue knew was holding back the flood of tears, "She figured it all out.  I told her to love him for me.  Then I left."

The Goth frowned wondering just where the hacker had gotten to since the fateful meeting but grateful that nothing apocalyptic had occurred.  Asli took a breath and let out the rest in a rush, "And I slept with Lance."

"What?" Rogue couldn't believe her ears, "Lance Alvers? Avalanche…Lance?"

Asli nodded a small smile brightening her face, "Yep. It was a self pity party of two until Toad walked in."

Rogue bit her lips trying to suppress the giggle that rose up-what she wouldn't have given to have seen the look on Todd's face.  The mere idea of it was too humorous for Rogue and a tiny laugh escaped.  Like a torrent laughter poured out of Rogue and it felt good to in something genuinely funny for the first time in months.  Slowly, Asli joined in until both girls were clinging to each other their faces coated with the wetness of laughter tears, their stomachs positively aching with mirth.  

"You're the only person I know who can create bigger problems for themselves than me," Rogue wiped away a few tears shaking her head.

Asli grinned widely at her roommate, "Is that why you keep me around?"

"That and the Cajun listens to you," Rogue pouted causing the girls to fall into another near hysterical laughing fit.

The distinct chime of Asli's cell phone interrupted the hilarity and she rooted through her bag and brought it to her ear.  "Cypher."

"It's Shade," Curtis' voice was clipped and absent of any emotion, "You need to get down here.  We need your help."

Rogue lifted an eyebrow in question to the identify of Asli's late night caller but the girl lifted a hand all traces of amusement deserting her face leaving it blank as stone, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's killed Brick."

"How bad it is it?"

Even Rogue could hear the deep intake of breath on the other end, "It's bad.  Bring anyone you need, we're going on a hunt. We'll be waiting at the central morgue."

He disconnected abruptly and Asli stared at the phone absently before turning to Rogue, "Go wake St. John and Remy.  We're going on a field trip."

"What will Mags think?" Rogue got up and began pulling a pair of jeans over her shorts not really caring about the answer.

Asli's face was as cold as a winter morning and just as devoid of life, "It doesn't matter."

***************************

Scott Summers took once last glance at the address in his hand being very sure that this building really was the Central New York City Morgue.  Running an absent hand through his hair he wondered just what it was that had caused the Professor the send the team so far from home in the middle of the night.  "Kitty, Pitor why don't you come with me and we'll find out if a mutant matching the Professor's description has been brought in. Kurt you stay with the car just in case."

Grateful that they had come clad in their street clothes and not the Spandex that screamed 'Superhero' the three X-Men filed into the drab municipal building each secretly hoping not to have to view any gory remains.  Through the warrens of hallways they moved until at long last they came to the night clerk's desk.  "Excuse me?" Scott tapped the tiny bell below the sign that said 'Pleas ring for service'.

The clerk swept s chunk of lanky black hair from his tiny eyes-he looked a lot like Fred Dukes; "Can I help you Shades?"

"We thought maybe a friend of ours had been brought in," Scott began sombrely, "Black female, about twenty years old, six foot seven...really muscular…"

"You're late."  The clerk rested his hands on his rolling belly, "A bunch of your friends are already in there…they made a positive ID."

"Friends? Like who else would be here?" Kitty asked Scott furrowing her brow.

The double doors at the end of the hallway swung wide; Scott's jaw dropped-it was Rogue, Cypher and the other Acolytes with another group of mutants that he couldn't identify.   "Look it's Dudley Do Wrong and his merry men." The tallest boy snapped whipping his tail towards them.

It all clicked, two months of freedom had agreed with the captives of the government lab-they had all lost that gaunt, haunted look and filled out to their natural proportions. "What the hell do you want Summers?" Scott hadn't noticed Lance trailing just behind Cypher.

"Shut up Lance!" Kitty stomped her foot down and gave her attention to Cypher, "We like came here because the Professor had a vision."

"So you think this is another chance to spread your goodwill message amongst us heathens?" the lanky tattooed boy asked sarcastically while supporting the tiny Indian girl who could boost other mutant's powers.

Kitty frowned ready to vent her annoyance out on all of them when the blonde boy shook his head, "She tells the truth.  They just want to stop any further bloodshed."

Obviously the leader the tattooed boy turned to Cypher, "You know them what do you think?"  
  


"I think that if Xavier is having visions and sending them running then this is worse than we thought it was."  Cypher frowned deeply ignoring the glare Scott was beaming her way, "If we say no and others get hurt…"

Gambit broke in with a smile only to be elbowed in the ribs by Rogue, "It never hurts to have too much fire power _Petite_."

The snake like boy put himself between Scott and Cypher breaking their eye contact and stared the X-Man leader down, "If you're helping then you'll play by our rules."

"What are those?" Pitor broke in deciding to be the voice of reason-it allowed him to focus on something other than Cypher.

The Program escapees shared a dark look but it was Cypher who answered for all of them, "When we find whatever did this there will be no police."

"We can't…" Scott began grasping exactly what the cold eyes were telling him.

Cypher lifted her hand to silence him, "No.  The cops won't care.  When we catch it we will kill it.  There's no room for mercy."

"This like isn't a war you know." Kitty sighed wishing that the fragile Cypher she had glanced in the bathroom earlier would return.

The smile that lifted the hacker's lips chilled even her fellow Acolytes but left her childhood friends untouched, "Life is a war.  You'd be best to remember that."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dundundun! 

How's that for a cliff hanger? Sorry about the lack of Romy here…but well…no room.

Thanks Ish…But can I be a Gerbil on Krac instead?

Thanks AnimeAddicted for the review…glad you liked it.


	4. Tell Me Everything

**Four**

The X-Men kept their guards up as they tailed just behind the Acolytes to what would be the base of operations while both teams were in New York.  It had taken some arguing but eventually everyone had agreed that it would be best to stay with Shade and the others instead of splitting up.  Just in case the killer was after any mutant they could find.  There was always safety in numbers. Shade led them to the edge of Queens and to a very old looking warehouse, the tattooed boy didn't wait for anyone to catch up; he punched in his security code and walked inside.   

Rogue had almost expected to find Cypher's team-mates living in a squat but the interior of the warehouse had been thoroughly converted into a modern living space-a large kitchen, living room with more toys than the Mansion had.  Rouge would have bet anything that she knew how the resourceful group had funded such lavish living quarters-like Asli they had sold their skills to the highest bidder.

A quick look proved that everyone else with the possible exception of Asli was also impressed with the surroundings.  Even Remy was running an appreciative eye over the smooth grey and chrome surfaces. The distinct whirring of the cargo elevator echoed in the silence-Rogue carefully noted the concerned look that passed from Bender to Curtis and one to Nadim and Jodhi.  The elevator landed with a click and the doors flew upwards allowing the occupant to rush forward; the short girl inclined her dark head in Asli's direction but focused her attention on Rogue and her fellow newcomers-hostility radiated from every inch of her body, "Who the hell are they?"

"We're here to…" Scott began only to have Asli cut him off.

"Good to see you again too Feral." Rogue saw that the hacker's smile was strained, "I'm sorry about Brick."

The girl snorted, "I didn't know you cared Cypher.  I wasn't talking to you though.  Who are they Shade?"  
  


A sigh escaped the tall punk's lips belying the hardness creeping into his eyes, "They are the ones who are gonna help us find the asshole who killed Brick."

"And they are?" Feral was determined-she reminded Rouge and the X-Men uncomfortably of Wolverine.

Asli rolled her eyes used to these types of displays; she pointed to the X-men in turn, "The guy with the glasses is Scott 'Cyclops' Summers, the little guy is Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner, the valley girl is Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde and the very large one is Pitor 'Colossus' Rasputin." Feral nodded and Asli gestured to the Acolytes, "The girl with white bangs is Rogue, the smelly guy in the trench is Remy 'Gambit' Labeau, the one playing with his lighter is St. John 'Pyro' Allderyce and the guy behind me glowering is Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers.  Happy?  Or would name, rank and serial number be more to your liking?"

Everyone in the room held their breath, then slowly the corners of Feral's mouth lifted revealing her neat, white fangs, "You know I had almost forgotten what a bitch you are Cypher."

"Nice to know I was missed."

The smile widened the fangs became more menacing, "You weren't."

Only Scott had the audacity to interrupt the moment by clearing his throat the look on his face said that he expected to know exactly who he was dealing with.  Asli turned on him her eyes narrowed, "You know this is gonna tale longer if we play twenty questions."

The X-Man crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back, "I just want to know who I'm dealing with."

Asli finger jabbed forward, "Shade, Surge, Cobra, Bender and Feral.  If they want you to know their real name they'll tell you." She turned her back on Scott before he could speak again, "Why don't we all settle in-it's been a long night."

Shade nodded, "We can begin hunting first thing in the morning."

"That's not good enough!" Feral grabbed onto Shade's heavily tattooed arm, "If we wait…"

It was the first time Rogue had seen anger in Shade's blue eyes-usually he seemed unaffected by the things going on around him, "If we wait we won't have to face this thing in the dark."

"Since when are you afraid?" Feral snarled living up to her name, "Why is it that once she," A finger flew towards Asli, "Comes back and you start bowing and scraping to her majesty? Brick's killer is out there and I want justice! I want blood! If we wait too long…"

Shade drew his free hand back and slapped Feral across the face-the crack of skin hitting skin silenced everyone.  When he spoke Shade's voice was calm and cold, "Your jealousy has no place here Feral.  I am still in charge. I'll forget this right now because you and Brick were involved-but don't ever question an order again.  We will wait until daylight because the killer expects us to hunt him now.  If we go running off with no preparation it will slit our throats and rip out our implants just like Brick.  I refuse to loose anyone else to stupidity. Is that clear?"

Instead of answering Feral turned on her heels and stalked to the elevator without a backwards glance-gentle whirring announced to the stunned audience that she was returning upstairs.  "You didn't have to hit her." Rogue cringed as Scott's reproachful voice broke the silence.

"When I want your opinion on controlling my team Summers," Shade's voice was still that dangerous calm, "I will ask for it." 

Rogue gently rested her arm on her friend's shoulder to stop him from replying-it would not fare well for the X-Men to antagonize any of Asli's allies.  "Rogue, Cypher…Kitty?" Surge's voice was quiet and measured, "Why don't I show you to your room?  I'm afraid everyone will have to double up…we never expected this much company."

"Yeah-no one even drops by to borrow a cup of sugar," Cobra broke in grinning evilly, "I'll let Gambit and Pyro bunk with me…"

Rogue shook her head to clear the cobwebs-it never failed to amaze her how the snake-like boy could ignore the tension around him so patently.  The Goth could hear the smirk on the Cajun's face even though she wasn't looking at him, "_Homme, Remy don't think you have any more money to lose."_

"Nightcrawler and Cyclops may stay with me," Bender offered.

Even before the words left Shade's mouth Rogue could feel tension begin to knot at the base of her spine-to their credit Asli and Kitty remained blank faced but Rogue could see a faint tightening around Asli's mouth that gave her away if you knew what to look for, "Fine, Avalanche, Colossus are with me."

Rogue idly wondered what would kill them first-the mysterious murderer or hormones?

***************************

Carefully, Pitor unfolded the cot Shade had given him to sleep on making it a point not to look his 'roommate' in the eye.  It wasn't that the younger mutant had done anything-other than break Kitty's heart-Pitor simply felt uncomfortable being in Lance Alvers' glowering presence.  The lazy sound of a flicking a lighter drew the Russian's eyes to the door frame where St. John was grinning idiotically, "I missed you mate."

"I trust you are well," Pitor blushed-it was the first time he had talked to the fire-controller since he had left Magneto and the Acolytes.

The strawberry blonde head bobbed enthusiastically, "Can't complain-especially not since Chrome-Dome replaced you with a pair of lovely Sheilas." 

"Remy wouldn't let de girls hear him say that," Over St. John's shoulder Pitor offered a small smile to Remy, "You can't afford their blackmail anymore."

Frantic, St. John scanned the hallway much to the amusement of his friends.  Pitor felt a stab of longing-he missed the easy, teasing of his old team-none of the X-Men were comfortable enough with him to let loose.  "They didn't hear me did they?" Pitor bit the inside of his cheek to stop laughing at the Aussie's obvious fear.

"_Non_, dey're still unpackin' and braiding each other's hair," Remy sauntered in to the room and sat on Shade's bed nonchalantly.

Pitor lifted an eyebrow, "Somehow I doubt that Rogue or Cypher would do that."

"_Homme," Remy shook his head; laugh lines crinkling around his red on black eyes, "You have to let Remy dream."_

"Kitty could brow beat them into it," Lance added matter of factly as he stripped off his vest and did his boots, "She always wanted to give Rogue a make-over."

For a second everything else fell away as the four men imagined the havoc the valley girl would wreak on Rogue if given half a chance-it made all of them laugh out loud.  St. John's face reddened, "It would be worth it to see Rogue without the spackle…"

The pyromaniac cringed as an angry Cajun rounded on him, "You got no taste _homme…Rogue is a __belle femme as is.  Only a blind man would want to change her."_

"You sound like a man in love," The Cajun paled and Pitor grinned-it wasn't often one got the drop on Remy Labeau.

"Takes one to know one, huh." Pitor blushed and tried to ignore the bitterness in Lance's voice.

The three older men shared an uncomfortable moment while the teen continued to ready himself for bed-turning his back to head for Shade's on suite bathroom.  Pitor decided to continue to ignore it-well over a year later Lance should have been over Kitty.  The Russian tuned back in to the conversation when he heard St. John whistle, "Mate…some one clawed your back."

"I know," the earth shaker smiled darkly turning to look Pitor in the eye-something dangerous and taunting moved behind the boy's baby browns.

"You gonna give details?" Remy brushed some of his unruly auburn hair away from his face.

Keeping eye contact a smile finally lit Lance's face-it made Pitor uneasy.  "No way-Asli would kill me if I kissed and told."

Shocked silence descended on the room; both St. John and Remy busily tried to pick their jaws off the floor.  Red flashed before Pitor's eyes and he clenched his fists at his sides to keep it down, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." 

There was no chance for Lance to move before Pitor was on him, one hand around the younger man's throat; "Niet. I did not."

"He said that Cypher clawed his back," St. John interjected unhelpfully, "I didn't think she was such a…"

The rest sentence was blocked when Remy covered the Aussie's mouth with his hand.  Even the normally oblivious flame thrower got the hint to stay quiet.  Pitor narrowed his eyes and returned his attention to the boy he was trying not to strangle, "Did you touch her?"

"Yes." Defiance darkened Lance's face more than any lack of air, "What do you care? You dumped her for Kitty…Not that the two of you were ever together.  It's none of your business who she sleeps with."

The tendons in Pitor's arm flexed and he seriously considered killing the boy-the way he talked about something Pitor thought of as scared appalled the Russian.  A small part of him was aware that the urge was born of jealousy; his new relationship with Kitty aside, Pitor still held feelings for Asli.  Why the hacker would allow some one who so obviously didn't appreciate her get so close puzzled Pitor.  Asli had always gone out of her way not to allow anyone close-and sex definitely counted as close in his mind. It just didn't make sense.  Worse still, Pitor felt guilty for caring who Asli chose to share her body with.  It wasn't his place.  

A hand on his arm brought Pitor back to reality, "You gonna kill him or let him go _mon__ ami?"  Concern lit Remy's chiselled features._

With a snort of disgust Pitor dropped his hand and turned away from the younger mutant he could not stay in the room and keep his calm, "It is not worth it."

Struggling with his conflicting thoughts Pitor headed towards the elevator-maybe he'd go back once he was sure Alvers was asleep.  Otherwise the odds of him beating the arrogant smirk from the young man's face were high.

***************************

Wrapped in darkness the Shadow smiled to itself.  He had watched the building they lived in eagerly as they gathered to mourn the one he had killed-his prey hadn't disappointed him.  It only took two hours for his next target to walk into his trap.  This time he had to take more care-this one had heightened senses that could detect him if he got too close-he had no plan to take the one called Feral by surprise.  Her anger and grief for her murdered lover where his weapons.  

Staying back he followed her until she led him exactly where he had wanted her-his alley.  His heart sped up-they were making it far too easy for him.  This was supposed to be a challenge, but it was like shooting fish in a barrel. 

"I know you're there." Her voice pulled him from the pleasant memory of pulling all of the unnatural metal from the first woman's body-how her rock hard skin had parted under his expert knife.

With a smile on his face the Shadow moved out of the concealing darkness.  All the bravado drained from Feral's face in a rush, her fear sang in his veins.  The fierce, battle hardened mutant stood still trapped in the blackest of her childhood nightmares as the Shadow cheerfully slit her throat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yep, I'm evil.  I know it.  How was it? 

Yay! I'm the Gerbil on Krac! Whoohoo! More tension…more angst…more death.  And another hint of Romy for you Ish. 

AnimeAddicted, I'm glad you like it…I was really looking forward to making this really dark and depressing.  I'm your lucky charms? Yay! Keep giving me reviews and I'll supply more adventures for you.


	5. Cry If You Want to

**Five**

****

The multicoloured lights of the city hovered in the blackness that was night-a modern tapestry to hold Asli's fractured attention.  A simple and welcome distraction from sleeplessness and worry.  Asli had known even before knocking on Feral's door that the girl had left, it would have been more surprising if the shape shifting mutant had been there.  Asli understood Feral's motivation; she and Brick had been lovers since their early teens-their devotion to each other was the one thing Asli had always admired about them. If Brick's death was an isolated incident then Feral would wear herself out trying to find the killer and return with any clues that turned up once her temper had cooled.

_And if some one is hunting us_, Asli didn't want to finish the thought.  There had always been tension between her and Feral but it was impossible to wish a violent murder on anyone.  Apart from the killer when they found him; Asli was certain it was a man-few women-even other mutants would have had the strength to pull Adimantium through Brick's skin.  Superpowers aside there were still a few laws of physics that could not be ignored.  

The dark glass caught Bender's reflection as he headed towards the couch Asli had curled up on-his face was haggard.  "She hasn't come back yet, I'll wait up." Asli stretched out feeling a bit responsible for the harsh treatment Shade had meted out to the grieving mutant.

"She won't be coming back." The dark circles under his normally bright eyes lent Bender a skeletal air; his words were choked with raw emotion, "I felt it this time.  He cornered her in the same alley.  Before he killed her I felt Feral's fear but nothing from him."

In normal circumstances Asli would have worried that she was slipping back into her old habit of blankness-in the emptiness it was all just words and images-not the mutilated bodies of girls she had known since childhood.  They may not have gotten along but all of the survivors of the Program could understand the apartness she felt from the rest of the world.  How alien it felt to be free.  It was something that could not be described only experienced and it bound them all together whether they liked it or not.  

Instead of sadness Asli's mind began to run through scenarios that would prevent the telepath from sensing the killer. "He must be good to block you out Bender. It's almost dawn.  We'll wake the others and try and find something," the words should have been comforting but they weren't.

Neither mutant bothered to pretend that they weren't being consumed by the darkness deep inside of their own minds-it was too late for that.

***************************

"Rogue?" the Goth didn't have to turn around to see that Kurt's face was a mask of barley disguised pain-it rang clear in his voice.

Swallowing Rogue steeled herself for the confrontation that had been long in coming and turned, "Yeah?"

He had switched off his image inducer and it seemed right that they have this talk face to fuzzy face.  Kurt had always been one to see right through her-it felt like an honour to know he felt more comfortable in his real form around her.  Rogue found it frightening sometimes how Kurt could look so innocent and yet so much like their hated mother at the same time.  "Are you happy _mien __sweister?"_

It took Rogue a minute to think of a reply that wouldn't give her away and still please the boy who was probably her only living family, "I don't know Kurt."

"Then why did you leave? Why go to Magneto?" Tears glimmered in the corners of his yellow eyes.

Rogue's stomach twisted in a knot-the only thing she really regretted about her hasty change in allegiances was not being able to explain to Kurt why she was doing it.  She knew he'd understand in time that she had only done what she had to for the greater good but now Rogue had no answers for her brother that would fill the void her departure had left.  "Because I'm still looking for something Kurt.  I don't know what it is-I don't even know how long I'll stay with Bucket-head…I just couldn't do it any longer…Being an X-Man wasn't going to help me find my own way."

"If you find what you are looking for," Hope replaced the tears and Kurt's voice found some of it's normal happy-go-lucky spirit, "You'll come back to the fuzzy one?"

Emotion gripped Rogue's heart tightly and tugged; loosening a tear from her emerald eyes, "No matter what happens Kurt I want you to know that I never left you.  It doesn't matter where I am or what team I'm on…I'm still your sister."

Turning away from him before he could answer Rogue clutched her self control like a talisman to ward off the tears.  It made no difference and she could feel warmth on her cheeks as they snaked their way down her face.  Rounding a corner Rogue crashed into the person coming from the opposite direction, her invulnerability sent him crashing to the ground. Red eyes flashed in the darkness of the hallway and with a sigh Rogue held out a hand to help him up; a smart comment died on her lips as another wave of tears flowed over her.

"_Chère?" Rogue could feel arms wrapping around her body and a pull her close, "You okay?"_

For once Rogue decided not to fight it-the concern in Remy's voice was too genuine and her heartache too great.  Before she could stop it all of the pain poured from her lips accompanied by a chorus of fresh tears.  Instead of trying to make her laugh or teasing her for being such a girl, Remy stroked her hair and let her continue uninterrupted.  It startled Rogue that he would touch her willingly and without reservation but then a hundred other casual touches flooded her mind.  As far back as she could remember; even that disastrous first day-Remy Labeau had never cringed away from her potentially dangerous skin. 

The butterflies that began madly flapping in her stomach helped Rogue pull herself back together; suddenly Remy was too close, too intimate for comfort.  With regret Rogue unwound herself from his embrace and brought a gloved hand to her face to wipe away the traces of tears lingering there.  _Tomorrow everyone's gonna know about this, the thought rose unasked to the fore of Rogue's mind allowing her to take a step back from Remy. Her voice was thick, "Ya'll gotta think I'm crazy."_

"_Non_," Rogue looked up into his fascinating eyes and saw something new in their ruby depths-utter seriousness.  "Crying when de pain is too much don make ya crazy.  It makes ya human, Rogue."

She knew she was in for it-Remy **never** used her name-not even on pain of death.  "Thanks." She smiled ruefully trying very hard to fight the urge her body had to move close to him and let the tall Cajun wrap his arms around her again.  "Rogue?" she snapped back to reality at the husky sound of his voice; it sent her pulse racing in her throat and destinations south-Remy was standing close enough that all she would have to do was lean forward a fraction of an inch, "One day I'm gonna kiss ya."

"Remy, Rogue?" Asli's voice called out to them from the other end of the hall, "Can you start waking the others it's gotten Feral." 

Normally Rogue would have felt a tug of pain for the unwarranted passing of someone she could remember so clearly but not this time.  The only thought in Rogue's head was how eternally grateful she was that the darkness hid the majority of her blush.

***************************

Dawn lent the cobalt sky a faint blush, the yellow caution tape waved gently in the spring breeze; it seemed like another innocent cityscape.  Just another part of living in NYC, but dread coiled through the small groups gathered around the lip of the alley, no one wanted to move any further.  Bender's vision had been graphic and Rogue knew exactly what would be waiting for them, blood and lots of it.  The coppery tang of old blood had faded away once Brick's body had been removed to the morgue; it should have taken Wolverine's sense of smell to ferret the murder scene out amongst the cornucopia of city scents. But it didn't. 

Heady and strong the aroma of fresh hamburger assaulted Rogue's nose causing her to shift her eyes just so she wouldn't have to look at the alley any more.  She mentally kicked herself for not offering to go with Surge, Kitty and Kurt to arrange Brick's funeral; or even to pound the pavement with Lance, St. John and Remy to find out if there was talk on the streets.  It would probably be more enjoyable than viewing a freshly killed body-even Asli and Bender had managed to beg off, staying at the warehouse to comb police databases for similar killings.   

Rogue honestly didn't think she and Pitor were the best choices to accompany Shade and Cobra to retrieve Feral's body but it was too late to argue now.  From the corner of her eye Rogue caught Shade moving into the alley and forced herself to follow.  Things could hardly get worse.

***************************

They had left them alone, ripe for the picking-the Shadow laughed silently.  This was his moment.  The one he had been waiting for and now his vengeance would be swift and terrible.   On the other side of the window she pushed her unruly curls away from her pale grey eyes, such a simple unaffected motion. One of hundreds he had watched her make in the last hour.  Those eyes didn't belong in that face. His memories told him that her eyes should have been a deep, sorrowful brown.  Another reason why the Shadow couldn't forgive her-the first of his children.

The last time he had seen those eyes they had been full of reflected flame.  This made the Shadow chuckle out loud; a quiet, rasping sound-he was looking forward to seeing something else in those expressive eyes.  Fear.

***************************

"That's Interpol and FBI down," Asli blinked her dry eyes and pulled herself away form the computer screen, "Nothing."

Bender shook his head looking as dejected as Asli felt, "We are the only ones it is targeting.  Could it be someone from the Program?"

"Why would they wait five almost six years to clean up their mess?" Asli pushed her hair out of her eyes and frowned, "We were more vulnerable in the first year."

"The fire would have destroyed most of the valuable information on us-on controlling us," A crease appeared between Bender's golden eyebrows, "Could it be him?"

All of the blood left Asli's face in a cold rush, "No."

"Are you sure?" The tinkling of broken glass suspended further conversation-Bender closed his eyes, "It's here…"

***************************

No one said anything as they returned to the warehouse, there really weren't any words in any language that could erase the sight of an entire brick wall coated in blood.  No way to make Rogue forget Feral's glassy, unfocused eyes or the fact that the dead mutant's face had been the only recognisable part left.  The only up side Rogue could see was that she had miraculously kept her breakfast down.  Pitor hadn't been so lucky.

It seemed wrong to have faced such gruesomeness on such a bright, sunny day.  Like the Gods really didn't care what happened on earth.  _But then it's not like the death of another mutant matters to anyone but mutants. Rogue mused knowing full well that Magneto's negative opinion of Homo Sapiens had nothing to do with her own pessimism.   Shade keyed in the security code-they were the first ones back-maybe Asli and Bender had found something to make the day worth living through. _

Two steps into the warehouse Rogue pushed that thought down, glass gritted underfoot; the main floor of the normally immaculate living quarters looked like ground zero.  From far away Rogue could hear her own voice call out, "Asli! Bender!"

There was no sign of the hacker anywhere in the main room so Rogue moved on carefully listening for any hint of her friends.  When she found one the Goth wished that she hadn't.  In the back corner that existed as a training area lay Bender in a crumbled heap.  Rogue ran to him fighting back her nausea and dropped to her knees at his side. 

Coldly, she could see that the killer hadn't done as much damage to the telepath as he had with his previous victims.  "Over here!" She shouted for the others but her world had narrowed making Bender the entire focus, "Oh God…"

A faint smile lifted the young man's lips-his teeth were stained red with blood-he was still alive.  Rogue's heart leaped; maybe, just maybe there was still a chance, "Hold on Bender…you're not gonna die…can you talk? Did it talk Asli?"

Sadly the telepath shook his head, a stab of guilt needled Rogue that her questions had caused him to do that much.  "It's okay…relax…we'll fix you and save Asli…"

His bloodstained hands rose and the rest of her platitudes died before they could leave Rogue's mouth. Their eyes locked and Rogue knew exactly what Bender was silently asking her; she swallowed the tears that rose unbidden for the quiet telepath and the future he would never have.  Rogue nodded once and Bender's hand pressed softly against her cheek-her powers tugged and began to pull what was left of the telepath into her mind.

When it was over Rogue focused on ignoring the jumbled thoughts the others were projecting-she had absorbed Jean before and that helped her to block out some of the telepathic leakage.  Bender had seen enough…Rogue knew who had Asli and that if they wanted to save the hacker they would have to hurry.  Whispering a hushed prayer for his sacrifice Rogue closed Bender's eyes and hoped they wouldn't be too late to save Asli.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wow…is this ever moving at a nice pace…I couldn't rest until I got this up.  Hope you like it.  

Ish- I threw some real Romy your way. .Yep, I knew throwing Lance and Pitor together was wrong but I couldn't help myself.  This whole ball of wax just keeps getting better and better as I write it.  It makes me excited to finish.  The next story will be even darker and more mmm…harsh.  Oh man you have got to read the lyrics for the song I picked for this chap…it'll please you.


	6. Hello Time Bomb

**Six**

Pain lanced through Asli's head; it was a sign of her continuing life, a double edged one but still mildly encouraging.  Pushing down the images of Bender's bleeding body flying through the air that swam in front of her eyes; Asli tested the ropes binding her arms to her side pausing only to wince when she over-rotated her already dislocated shoulder.  The dizziness and nausea that threatened to take over made it likely she had a concussion to match the knot on the back of her head.  

_Beaten and bruised but still breathing_; she chuckled feeling anything but merry.  Unlike the others the Shadow had taken her alive-it wanted something from her-and that meant Asli could stall for time until she hatched better plan. For now staying alive **was** the plan.

"They'll never find you alive," the Shadow hissed stepping into the weak light to taunt her, "You never told any of them about me…they won't think to look here."

Metal glinted in the dim light, covering his arms and part of his neck; Asli's powers could sense the complex circuitry holding the whole package together.  It wasn't the machinery moving the man that made Asli's breath catch-it was his face-one that had haunted her nightmares for the better part of ten years.  He was still alive.

Asli bit down on her fear, there was no way in hell she would face down Magneto in a rage and buckle now-that was what her captor wanted-what he had always wanted.  All thoughts of staying alive fled in a rush of loathing for her Father-if she was going to die she'd make sure it was quick and clean.  _If I get to piss him off in the process so much the better;_ she smiled, "What makes you think you know me so well Dad?"

The thing that had been Randall Carter narrowed its eyes surprised at the venom in his offspring's voice, "If they knew what I was to you they…"

"Would wonder why I didn't make sure you were good and dead six years ago," Asli spat back using her anger to sublimate her fright, "After all one of the first lessons they taught us was to make sure your enemies were buried good and deep.  So tell me just how did you get out alive?"

Carter frowned; never had she used such a flippant tone in his presence-before it had been hushed, subjected-but that was gone, "The details of my rebirth would bore you."

"No go on," She tugged on her bindings lighting so as to not disturb her right shoulder again, "I bet you've been dying to have a captive audience.  So dazzle me with your genius Daddy."

Clenching his jaw tightly Carter restrained himself from tearing her heart out with his bare hands; how dare she laugh at him as if he was nothing.  Only once before had he seen that look of naked hatred tempered only by an unwillingness to submit to his will-the night she had left him to die amongst the flames that had been his life's work.  It was too easy for him to dart his hand out and slap the laughter from her face; satisfying too, "Silence.  Flattery will not keep you alive nor will this attempt to stall for time."

For a brief second he saw mutiny flash across the features that reminded him so pointedly of his Claire-but it was an expression Randall had never seen on his tortured wife's face.  It seemed profane to her memory that the girl should bear such a remarkable likeness and once more Randall wished that he had altered her face to match her body.  Perhaps once he had finished there would be time for him to indulge that whim, once he had finished disposing the others.  Randall smiled dreaming of the ways he would fix his daughter-this time he would get it right.

***************************

"I say we wait," Kitty glared at Scott as he crossed his arms over his chest-he was the only person she knew brave or stupid enough to stand nearly nose to nose with a very angry Rogue, "This is obviously a trap to lure the others in so that it can kill them too."

Briefly, Kitty wondered if she'd miss her leader when the Goth tore him limb from limb.  Her temples throbbed from all the tension in the air and Kitty fervently wished that Scott and Rogue would stop their argument and just **do something-anything really-as long as it ended with them finding Cypher and bringing her home safely.  "You wouldn't be so worried about a trap if we were talking about an X-Man!"  Kitty gave Rogue credit-her hands were tightly balled at her sides when they should have been swinging towards Scott's face.**

"No we're talking about the girl who tricked us so she could spy for Magneto, who turned you against your family and put you in a situation where you ended up killing someone!" The vein over Scott's right lens was throbbing rhythmically, "You should be thankful she won't be around to…" 

Rogue's face was cherry red making it painfully obvious that she didn't like to discuss how she had gotten her new powers.  However it was Lance who stepped to her side to confront Cyclops, "That's your philosophy is it? If they don't fight on our side we'll leave them to die? Good one Summers 'cause it worked so well with Mystique!"

The boys muscled closer to each other moving Rogue slightly out of the line of fire; it made Kitty wonder what had happened between Cypher and Lance to make him so passionate about her safety.

"Enough!" The sound of Pitor's angry raised voice echoed in the room springing the combatants apart, "If Cypher dies we are all diminished, the side she fights on does not matter.  If we allow her to die without trying to save her then we will be just as guilty as the killer."

Remy moved forward and put a calming hand on Rogue's shoulder, "_Chère_, you know where dis _capon_ has Asli?  What de _homme _want from dem?"

Rogue nodded and turned her eyes to Shade, Cobra and Surge for the first time since she had stepped away from Bender's body, "Yeah, apparently Dr. Carter wasn't as dead as ya'll thought."

"Shit!" Kitty could see a green tinge creeping into Cobra's normally olive skin-who ever this Doctor was she assumed house calls from him weren't a good thing.

Surge pulled her dark head away from Shade's shoulder-her face was streaked with tears, "What does he want then? Other than to kill us all?"

All eyes swivelled to Rogue and Kitty did not envy her all the attention-the Gothic mutant lowered her eyes and mumbled, "I dunno what he wants but I know that he's her father."

"That was a joke, right?" Pyro looked up from his lighter voicing everyone's shock.

Rogue shook her head and turned sympathetic eyes to the other Program survivors, "No. I saw it all when I touched her…Asli's mom was a touch telepath who killed herself when Asli was eight.  It kinda drove her dad insane…"

"You're not kidding," Cobra's voice was bitter and Kitty noticed anger narrowing his snake eyes, "I can't believe she's a Carter..."   

Scott snorted, "She probably helped him plan this whole thing."

Everyone in the room held their breath for a fraction of a second not knowing what to say.  Gently Shade pushed Surge into Cobra's arms and lifted his shirt over his head and off of his body.  Even with the brightly coloured tattoos winding over his shoulders and back it was still possible to see deep scars.  When he turned back to Scott the X-Man's face was a little paler, "Remember what you see Summers…they did this to all of us.  If anything Asli has more than the rest of us.  She would never help him do anything." 

Tears pushed at the corners of Kitty's eyes; how could some one do **that** to their own child?  It went a long way to explain why Cypher was as messed up as she was.  The valley girl ignored the confused glances of her team-mates and rose to her feet-the time for discussion was over and Kitty was very conscious of the debts the X-Men owed the missing hacker, "You know where this Carter is hiding with Cypher, Rogue?"

"Yeah."

Determination washed over Kitty's face, if she let Scott have his way it would eat him alive when Cypher's real goals were revealed; Rogue would be trapped with Magneto.  There was really only one choice to make.  "Then what are we waiting for?"

***************************

The house stood on a quiet suburban street much as it had in all of Asli's memories, all the windows were dark and the once carefully tended flower gardens were overgrown with weeds.  Rogue hoped it wasn't just her imagination that lent the place an air of menace.  "How do we know if they're in there?"  Kitty's voice came close to her ear-Rogue's former roommate had been close on her heels since bullying Scott and Kurt to help in the rescue.

"Why doesn't Rogue use her new telepathic powers?" Scott sneered only to be rewarded with an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Kitty Pryde.

Even in the dark you could feel Cobra rolling his eyes, "Both of them are telepathic nulls you moron. Using a telepath to track them won't work."

"That's where I come in," Shade offered a small smile-a flash of white teeth in the darkness.

The mismatched team watched as the tattooed mutant moved into a deep patch of shadows and disappeared.  A few seconds later he stepped out of the same pool of darkness, "In the basement-he's got it tricked out as a home lab. She's still alive, but passed out.  The door is re-enforced steel hooked up to one hell of a security system.  I've only ever seen Cypher beat things like that."

"Den Gambit thinks it a good thing we got super strength, intangibility and teleportation on our side," Rogue watched as Remy pulled out a few of his cards and fingered them absently, "And de best t'eif in de whole world."

Giving the Cajun an indulgent nod Rogue returned to the mission that lay ahead, "Alright here's the deal, Gambit will get us in while Pyro, Shade and I provide a distraction…Cobra, Avalanche, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Cyclops stay here for support…"

"I'll get Asli." Lance spoke up for the first time since his near brawl with Scott.

"Niet," Pitor lifted a large hand to stop the smaller man-their eyes locked sparking mutual dislike.

Rogue looked from one to the other trying to understand where this testosterone poisoning came from; Gambit's voice breathed right in her ear, "Chère, you forgot to warn Remy dat Asli had started a tryst with de Earthmover.  Pitor wasn't a happy man when he found out…"

"Shit.  Gambit…" Rogue raised her panicked eyes to his, "We can't afford to let their spat slow us down."

Gambit shrugged in that Gallic way that was entirely his, "If you wish ma Chère." Standing he placed himself between the two young men, "Mes Amis…there is no time for dis! De Tin Man's better protected he'll get Cypher _hein."_

This munificent pronouncement did not cease the hostilities both men continued to glare at each other heatedly. Sick of it Rogue stamped her foot and hissed, "Quit being a pair of fools-it doesn't matter which one of you saves her as long as some one does!" 

With a wave of her arm Rogue moved her team into position, once they had stepped into the shadows they held on to Shade allowing them all to melt into the darkness.  It was like walking into a dark room and then turning on the light to find yourself in another room.  Shadow jumping with Shade wasn't nearly as disorienting as Kurt's teleportation but the concept was similar.

Moving in his silent thief's feet Gambit gained the door and pulled out the queen of hearts from his deck; careful to let Rogue see it. With a grin he charged the card until it glowed a faint red-pink then slid it into the gap between the door and the jam.  He scurried back to hide behind Rogue and suited up Colossus-their invulnerability made them handy shields.

_One, two, three_…**BANG! ** The explosion was deafening and sent debris flying in all directions.  _So much for a quiet attack, Rogue brushed a piece of drywall out of her hair.  She and Pitor led the way down the stairs barely able to see through the dust kicked up by Gambit's 'entrance'.   All of Rogue's senses hummed-this was too easy-they should have met with some resistance already._

"That's far enough," Rogue fought her urge to cringe when Carter's voice hissed in the darkness, "You come any closer and I will kill her."

At the bottom of the stairs the air was clear enough to see the mad scientist's gleaming metal body; one of his hands held a heavy knife to a pale Asli's throat, a thin red line snaked it's way down the neck line of her tatted black dress shirt.  Rogue actually had to put some of her strength into holding Pitor back-for the first time he looked truly ready to kill someone.  

For her part Cypher's face was calm, her eyes held hazy pain as Carter pulled her closer; "The second I hit the ground you are a dead man."

"Would your friends kill your dear father?"

Rogue took a step back-Asli's eyes were bleeding to black-Cypher was calling up her powers, the look on her friend's face told her to give her enough time to make a big strike.  "In a heartbeat." Rogue's voice was loud in the silence, "You cut your own kid up like some science project…then went and did it to others. All so that you could make good with your government funding."

Carter pulled the knife tighter and more blood flowed; Asli's eyes began to glow with a dark fire, "Silence! You don't know anything! I helped them all!"

"How the fuck do you think you 'helped' us?" Shade snorted.

Carter's eyes darted behind Rogue and locked on the tattooed mutant, "Ahh, Mr. Allen so nice to see you again.  If it hadn't been for me none of you would have been able to control your powers…they would have destroyed you as surely as…" his voice caught, "My wife's destroyed her…"

"Excuse me if we're not entirely grateful." Shade bit back years of anger and hatred colouring his words, "No one asked you to play God!"

"I wasn't playing God!" Carter's eyes danced madly, "I was God! And this time I'll do everything differently…I'll start over…and my Claire will come back to me."

Asli's skin began to glow as it had after taking a boost from Surge; Rogue could see the hacker was hovering a fraction of an inch above the table, "I hate to break it to you but Mom isn't coming back."

It all happened so fast Rogue's eyes couldn't take it all in, Carter began to pull the knife deeper into Asli's skin, Shade shadow jumped behind him-and lastly Cypher let go of the massive amount of power she had been building up.  

As the shockwave of power hit the electrical equipment in the room it all flames shot out of them before they died a quick death.  Without being told Pyro doused the flames before they could spread to the rest of the basement.  Sparks issued from Carter's robotic arm stopping it just short of slitting the hacker's throat.  Slowly, the cyborg ground to a halt; "No!" his voice was full of pain.

Shoving away Asli floated just above the table he had held her on, "You really shouldn't rely on electronic life support systems around me Daddy."

Carter's metal body fell to the ground with a thud, the circuits still sparking form the surge Cypher had sent through them.  The glow that surrounded Cypher during her build up faded quickly, Pitor rushed past Rogue and Gambit to reach her side as she fell back on to the table.

"Chère," Gambit's voice sounded worried-the sound of police sirens was faint in the distance but growing closer, "Gambit thinks it be time to run."

***************************

Jerking upright it took a few moments for the mutant known as Destiny to shake off the nightmare vision that had descended on her in her sleep.  Wiping away the cold sweat that ran into her unseeing eyes, Irene Adler took several deep breaths to calm herself before reaching for the phone kept next to her bed.  She dialled the number by heart and waited through two rings before the other end was picked up, "What is it Destiny?"

"Raven," Irene chided herself for the note of panic still clinging to her voice, "I had a vision about Rogue."

There was a thoughtful silence, "Does it have anything to do with the fact that my wayward daughter is working for Eric?"

Fear for the child she had raised clamped Irene's heart like a vice, "Oh no…Raven you have to stop her…"

"What did you see?"

"If you don't stop Rogue from following through with her plan she will die."

Irene's words were greeted by a dial tone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay…so I know this wasn't even close to fast…it wasn't a Bunny, gerbil or even tortoise on krac but at long last I have finished Darkness and Loss.  I found a wonderful way to block out even the most persistent muse…Lots of cold medication.  You'd think being home sick for the better part of a week would been more writing…but no…it meant sleeping and sneezing and loosing my voice for two days. 

Thank you Ish for the review…Happy solstice to all my readers…I'll start the next story in the saga "Destiny and Chaos" after the holidays if all goes well.


	7. Krac Interrupts Your Regularly Scheduled...

Author's Note

Okay so this whole ball of fun is moving along faster than I thought it would…my muse is riding me like a rented mule.  Like the other stories I'm posting my 'soundtrack' and it's lyrics…

Krac

Here we are folks time for yet another mini-soundtrack update! Yay! I'm sorry if I'm using things no one else has ever heard of…but maybe just maybe it might entice you to find it and listen a bit…

Fragile – Jessie Cook with Holly Cole

Love Me Like You Know Me – Marry Me Jane

Down In the Dark – Nirvana

Tell Me Everything – Adam Cohen

Cry If You Want To – Holly Cole

Once again I'm adding most of the lyrics here as well-The ones I could find anyhow…they don't belong to me…they belong to the artists, record companies and publishers…I am none of the above. Obviously because I am still poor.

Jessie Cook with Holly Cole - Fragile

Blood would flow  
Flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the color of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
Something in our minds will always stay  
  
On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star, like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are

Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clench a lifetime's argument  
But nothing comes from violence and nothing ever will  
All those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are  
  
On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star, like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are

Marry Me Jane - Love me like you know me

she takes a drag and wonders why it hurts so much to breathe   
she's a little shaky and her eyes are tough to meet   
you don't know what you don't until you can   
i never knew to miss what i never had   
  
love me like you know me   
kiss me like you can   
touch me like you own me   
and look me in the eye . . . tell me who i am   
  
it's a drastic measure and I'm willing to be wrong   
he's a bit ungrounded and he stood there all along   
i know him as I'm slipping through his hands   
  
love me like you know me   
kiss me like you can   
touch me like you want me   
and look me in the eye . . .   
  
it's out of my hands calloused and clenched like stones   
the higher we climb up the further we roll   
  
love me like you know me   
kiss me like you can   
touch me like you want me - sometime   
love me like you know me   
kiss me like you can - sometime   
touch me like you want me   
then look me in the eye . . .   
tell me who i am

**Nirvana – Down  In The Dark ****  
** ****
    
    Baby you're going Down In The Dark
    
    Show my lonely night is fallen and I don't have very long
    
    Think (I) might of broke my boil
    
    Within my face might burn
    
    You're gonna make it better for a little while
    
    Baby you're gonna die someday
    
    See you in your crowded wasted , then you start to fade
    
    That when we start singing faster
    
    I wouldn't wait so long
    
    Won't get any easier in the Dark
    
    Oh, yeah, yeah, yeahh
    
    You Will, You Will, You Will....

**Adam Cohen - Tell Me Everything**
    
    Are You Sleeping with her
    
    Are You Sleeping with her
    
    Tell me now
    
    Are You Sleeping with her
    
    because I am, you know I am.
    
    I see her strength in your eyes,
    
    yeah there she is.
    
    I hear her breath in the silence,
    
    upon her lips.
    
    Are You sleeping with her,
    
    because I am, you know I am.
    
    Spare me the lies,
    
    and all your time
    
    I won't be cold and rude, Don't fight.
    
    Chorus:
    
    Tell me everything,
    
    Whats going on? Tell me all about it.
    
    Tell me has she broke your heart and cut the line.
    
    I wouldn't doubt. 
    
    Tell me everything,
    
    Leave nothing out. Tell me all about it.
    
    I'm right here listening you so tell me everything
    
    Have you fallen for her.
    
    I mean really fallen for her.
    
    Tell me now.
    
    Have you fallen for her, just like I have.
    
    You know I-
    
    Loosing a friend is hard enough,
    
    I want to know have I lost my love?

**Holly Cole - Cry (If You Want To)**

****

Cry if you want to

I wont tell you not to

I won't try to cheer you up

I'll just be here if you want me

It's no use in keeping a stiff upper lip

You can weep you can sleep you can loosen your grip

You can frown you can drown and go down with the ship

You cry if you want to

Don't ever apologize venting your pain

Its something to me you don't need to explain

I don't need to know why

I don't think it's insane

You can cry if you want to

The windows are closed

The neighbors aren't home

If it's better with me than to do it alone

I'll draw all the curtains and unplug the phone

You can cry if you want to

You can stare at the ceiling and tear at your hair

Swallow your feelings and stager and swear

You could show things and throw things and I wouldn't care

You can cry if you want to

I won't make fun of you

I won't tell any one

I won't analyze what you do or you should have done

I won't advise you to go and have fun

You can cry if you want to

Well it's empty and ugly and terribly sad

I can't feel what you feel but I know it feels bad

I know that its real and it makes you so mad

You could cry

Cry if you want to I won't tell you not to

I won't try and cheer you up

Ill just be here if you want me; to be

Near you  


End file.
